ideals
by mylordlannister
Summary: Before he even set eyes on Lily Evans, James Potter had a dream girl made up in his mind, but when it comes to matters of the heart, sometimes it's better to just throw all your ideals out the window. JP/LE
1. I

_Just had some Jily feels I wanted to let out. I intend to have this as a two or three-shot fic, but who knows? _

_Disclaimer: I don't really own anything, save an extensive stuffed animal collection. All rights go to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!_

_Hope you enjoy! x_

**.**

**.**

**.**

When he was younger, James Potter used to have a vision of an ideal girl constructed in his mind.

He imagined that she'd have straight, perfect blonde hair with deep, ocean-blue eyes and fair skin. She'd be reasonably tall but not taller than James himself; the top of her head would come up just below his own forehead. She would just radiate kindness and have a loving, calm personality.

She'd be a pureblood, most likely the daughter of one of his parents' friends. Maybe she'd be from the Greengrass line or perhaps one of the Bones; Charlus and Dorea Potter talked about their families a lot.

The girl would be smart, but not so much to be classified as a bookworm. She might have a job as a journalist for the Daily Prophet or be a secretary at the Ministry for some official in a department that interested her.

Her interests would be complimentary to his and they'd both have an insane love for Quidditch. James thought that he and his ideal girlfriend could just talk and talk and talk about all the things that they had in common and that they'd never have any serious fights or disagreements with one another. They'd be the _perfect_ couple, wouldn't they?

He'd ask her to marry him and she'd say yes and they'd have the wedding in the spring, maybe in his mum's gardens at the estate or anywhere really; the both of them would just be glad to be married. They'd be bound forever and James couldn't help but look forward to the day.

When he'd have a tough day at his job, either an Auror like his parents or a Quidditch player (James couldn't decide between the two, he held a strong passion for both professions), she'd be there to comfort him and help him sort everything out.

She'd find it utterly adorable that he preferred to walk around the house sockless even in the winter and that even though he'd constantly complain about his freezing feet to her, he'd still never put socks on and he'd find it extremely endearing that she wasn't be able to cook, but he'd always assure her that there'd always be house elves for that and the Potter elves (Tilly and Mopsy) were the best out there in James' opinion.

They'd have a lot of kids together; enough to fill an entire Quidditch team, and the family would have impromptu games in their backyard every holiday when the kids were home from school. They would all have her straight, perfect blonde hair and his mischievous hazel eyes or his unruly black hair and her ocean-coloured eyes. James decided it didn't really matter as long as they were all good at Quidditch.

Their kids would each go to Hogwarts and he would be incredibly, incredibly proud of every one of them. He planned on being there when they did their first bits of accidental magic, when they'd get their first wands, _everything_. James Potter refused to miss a moment of his journey through life; with his wife by his side, of course.

* * *

><p>He and she would grow old together, and still be just as in love as the first day they met. Their kids (and their kids' kids) would be absolutely disgusted by their affectionate gestures and kisses but would put up with it anyways cause they were a loved-up old couple. They'd live in and die in the Potter estate in the countryside, getting buried in the small cemetery out back.<p>

He had just built and built on the illusion that he'd meet, and eventually fall in love with a girl like the one that he had spent so much time putting together in his mind, but with one glance into eyes like emeralds on the first of September, James Potter knew he was a goner.

All of his dreams about the ideal girl had just begun the process of crashing and burning into nothingness, even if James wasn't aware of it himself.

Now, all that mattered was vibrant red hair and brilliant green eyes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Please, please, please review & favourite! Constructive criticism always welcome! _

_Chapter the next will probably be posted sometime soon, so do keep your eyes peeled! x_


	2. II

_Alright, chapter two is up! Thank you a million times over to those who've favourited and followed and reviewed and given out advice, it really means the world to me!_

_Enjoy! x_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lily Evans. Lily Marie Evans.

_She_ was kindness personified, always managing to find the good in people (even _Snivellus_, which was honestly quite a feat). _She_ was very, very smart; excelling particularly in Potions and Charms. _She_ had an insane love for Quidditch, attending every game and cheering enthusiastically for her (their) house, decked out in red and gold.

Lily Evans fit his criteria.

But _she_ was also very short; just barely reaching his shoulder. _She_ was vibrant red hair and brilliant green eyes. _She_ didn't have a calm personality, even with all her kindness. _She _was fiery-tempered, arguing with him almost every other day in a formidable clash of wills. _She_ was a Muggleborn witch, born to Mr and Mrs Evans of Cokeworth. And he knew _she _would never consent to being _just_ a gossipy journalist or _just_ a lowly secretary; _she _wanted to be in the middle of action, to be helping the rebellion in whatever way she was able to.

Lily Evans didn't fit his criteria.

* * *

><p>They wouldn't be the <em>perfect<em> couple, would they? Their relationship wouldn't be argument-free and most definitely wouldn't be without bumps. There was a thin line between love and hate after all.

But they had other things in common; things more important than just _Quidditch _(though the popular wizarding sport held a very high priority in James' mind, second to only the lovely Lily). She and James shared an intensely burning inner fire, standing up unashamedly for what they thought was right and occasionally colliding in a flurry of fire and heat and anger and _passion_, but that was okay because the bonds between people only came out stronger after being exposed to scorching fire and Merlin knew how heated their relationship was. James and Lily's ties to one another were strong; they had been put through white-hot flames several times over, getting beaten and weathered and never breaking.

They were meant-to-be, soulmates, companions for life; and they both knew it.

James hid it with bravado; mockingly asking _Evans_ out in as ridiculous a manner as he could and then letting her catch him snogging another girl (just another slag - not _her_, never _her_) back in the common room later that night. It hurt, seeing the momentary flash of _something_ in her eyes before she bantered back with him, giving it as good as she got. He loved that about her.

Lily hid behind her sharp-as-nails wit; choosing to fight with pointed words every time she was goaded into yet another argument with _Potter_ and making sarcastic comments when she found him 'busy' with that other girl (slut!). She had been dishing out this and that about the insolent _boy_ so often that she herself nearly forgot, nearly gave into her illusion before remembering and feeling that familiar flash of heat go through her whenever she thought of _James_.

With them, it was back-and-forth-back-and-forth; like two rabid dogs fighting and snapping and growling at one another, taking it in turns to lunge and land scratches and bites on their opponent. The thing was, they weren't being forced into an arena to grapple; no, no, far from it. It was their _choice_ to assault each other with their words and their actions and everything in-between.

All their friends knew it too; after all, why would their best mates spend so much time shouting and tearing themselves apart at the seams when all their problems could be resolved by them simply ignoring each other? They were addicted to one another. Neither of them cared or maybe even _noticed_, and had no problems indulging in their fix, even if it meant harm to themselves (Potter you're a troll dropping, you know that? - well you're no better you cunt, Evans!) or the object of their affections.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, very slowly, almost unnoticeably; straight blonde hair and ocean-blue eyes morphed into vibrant red hair and brilliant green eyes. Tall, reaching just below his forehead shrunk to short, the top of her head barely getting to his shoulder. The lovely (boring!) calm personality became vivacious and lively. Fiery. A quiet, hopeful <em>will you marry me?<em> changed abruptly to _hey Evans, want to have a wedding with me?_, complete with a jokingly cocky smirk that would contrast highly with loving hazel eyes. _She_ would understand though. She'd get the joke. He hoped to Merlin that the answer was _yes_ when the time came.

Suddenly, he noticed that _she'd _become his dream girl.

James Potter's previous ideals didn't crash and burn like he previously thought; they had slipped one by one from his mind and he only noticed when all he could think of was fire and Lily and those bright, infectious smiles that could light up his entire world and _Lily __goddammit_.

It took them near to seven years to finally reach the calm that they knew was inevitable in their relationship (and it wasn't really all too calm but they were okay with that). It was, after all, who they were. They _loved_ just as they _fought_; with a burning, fierce, undying passion.

_This_ was a fire that would never go out, a fire that they could trust to burn steadily for as long as they lived.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_My sincerest apologies, but I'm afraid I'm quite addicted to reviews. ;) Constructive criticism much appreciated! _

_Next chapter should be out pretty soon - a week at most, I promise! x_


	3. III

_Many, many thanks to all who reviewed or favourited or followed! I think this story has at least one or two more segments left (despite what I thought in chapter one) and it really all depends on whether you all want this to end with their wedding or their deaths, leave what you think in the review column or PM me, either's good!_

_Enjoy! x_

**.**

**.**

**.**

James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Evans.

They (finally) got together in seventh year, much to the relief of their closest friends.

Their first date was a small affair, beginning with a quiet, hopeful _mind coming to Hogsmeade with me, Lily?_, which was was answered with a wonderfully charming _I was wondering when you'd ask, James_ and the rest was a fun day in the little village filled with laughter and butterbeer and the funny socks at Gladrags.

* * *

><p>Suffice to say, the (boring!) normalness in the relationship didn't last too long.<p>

After all, no one should've forgotten that they _loved_ just as they _fought_. James would get overprotective of the girl who was essentially his _heart_ and said girl would insist on her being able to take care of herself because she'd be willing to let him go, the boy who she had entrusted with her very _soul_. They'd clash beautifully in their usual battle of fury and fire but as their relationship changed, so did the conclusion to their arguments. They wouldn't end with their insults that just got more and more creative (and well… _insulting_) or with those incoherent (arousing) growls of anger; nope, those days were _long_ gone. Nowadays, the norm was to finish with a showstopping kiss (a tried-and-true tactic used by Lily when she just wanted her boyfriend to shut up).

They'd settle for a compromise later on when both of their dangerously explosive tempers had eased; the deal was that the mandatory night patrols of the castle would be taken together, where they could defend one another against whatever Death Eater wanna-be that dared to attack.

James' wandwork was often described as impeccable (especially for just a schoolboy) and he knew Lily's was probably twice, if not three times better than his. She had the quickest draw he'd ever seen, even with his Auror parents. It was no surprise there; she was undeniably brilliant at anything she set her mind to, so it was also no surprise that anyone who tried to sneak up on the formidable pair was promptly annihilated and levitated to the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>Both the Head Girl and Boy had chosen to occupy the private dormitories provided for them on the fifth floor, exposing themselves to each other for long periods of time and in doing so, a multitude of odd quirks had made themselves known.<p>

James' girlfriend, as it turned out, didn't appreciate the tirades about his freezing cold feet as his younger self would've wished for. Instead, Lily would silently charm gaudy but warm socks into existence with a flick of her wand and proceed to mercilessly chuck them at his head without even looking up from her book (honest to Merlin, he really should've made that girl a Chaser - her aim and throwing arm were both incredible). James, being the sappy romantic that he was, kept each and every pair neatly rolled in his trunk and the growing collection of socks became the subject of a great many wisecracks, courtesy of the Marauders.

Though he found out that she thought it was enchanting when he'd play his violin late at night as she finished up her essays, just as she found out that she didn't mind his roguish smirks and mischievous eyes so much when he was coaxing out a melody with his bow.

Lily had some weird habits herself, one of the strangest (in James' opinion) being that she almost always had a potion brewing over their fire. Of course, said potions would come in handy later, when he and Sirius were drained of energy and bleeding profusely after their full-moon escapades. It quickly became routine for them to go straight to the Head Dormitories, flop onto the couches in the common room and have Lily dart about, force-feeding them different draughts, charming their gashes shut and skilfully resetting broken bones (Sirius claimed he was going to try his best to woo his best mate's girlfriend after that - seriously, she was a lifesaver).

James discovered that she could actually cook rather well, but that her true love lay with baking. After trying her chocolate cake one day, James swore up and down that he wanted to transfigure it into a person so he could elope and marry it. Lily had laughed and swiped a bit of icing, jesting that she wouldn't allow him to do that because he was going to marry _her_.

He had paused in his cake-eating (nearly choked actually), turning away from the table to look at her. She stared back, cocking her head to the side slightly, blinking owlishly and all of a sudden, he noticed how piercing her bright green eyes really were. And he (stupidly) blurted out the first thing that came to mind, which happened to be _I thought I was the one who was supposed to be proposing_ (James had beat himself up later for that line).

Lily stared at him for a few more seconds after that and he was frozen under her critical gaze. She took a bit more icing and skipped off, shouting something about _feminism _over her shoulder.

He gaped a bit more, shook his head fondly and got back to his cake. Chasing after his girlfriend (bride-to-be?) could come later.

And thus, James Charlus and Lily Marie were officially engaged. (Of course, it was _nothing_ like how he'd planned it out to be.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Haha, unintentional Sirius/serious joke up in there :3 _

_Really hope you lot liked this one, please do review & favourite! Once again, constructive criticism always welcome! Don't forget to leave your vote in my inbox or in the reviews! x_


	4. IV

_I'm terribly, terribly sorry this didn't come out earlier! I just started school and it took a little while to get used to everything; I already have so much homework and studying to do! I think this one's going to be the second-to-last chapter of this story with the next one being - you guessed it - the death of our beloved Prongs and Lily. Thank you all again for your reviews and follows and favourites; you all are amazing and awesome and I love you._

_Enjoy! x_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Mr James Charlus Potter_**

**_ and_**

**_ Miss Lily Marie Evans_**

**_ request your presence at the celebration of their union._**

They have their wedding in the winter, with a light snow covering the ground and all the leaves having fallen off their trees. It's Lily's favourite time of year and James has to admit, it looks tons better than a spring wedding.

It's a small affair with only their closest friends and immediate family attending. The bride is stunning in white, making her pale skin and ginger hair stand out all the more. The groom is adorably awkward in what he dubs his _penguin costume_, whereas his best man is smugly comfortable in his own suit (let it be known that Sirius Black can pull off _anything_ with ease, even pink miniskirts and tube tops but that's a story for another time...).

James is stunned speechless when Lily walks down the aisle and Sirius discreetly collects his winnings from grudging Moonys and Wormtails with a huge, shit-eating grin on his face. The soon-to-be husband stumbles through his vows, losing himself in those familiar eyes like emeralds and flushes an embarrassed pink when his better half states her own clearly and without distraction (but she _is _better than him at just about everything so James tells himself he shouldn't be all too surprised).

They both finish the ceremony with their _I do_s and share a sweet kiss as everyone claps and cheers for them. The reception is small, just like the wedding and Sirius makes a dirty, innuendo-filled (sweet, unforgettable, hilarious) speech. Alice Longbottom née Prewett, Lily's matron of honour, does her part equally as well (much to the happy couple's chagrin) and shares funny (humiliating) stories of James' futile chase after his feisty now-wife and Lily's boundless irritation at her poor now-husband.

* * *

><p>James recalled that the night went smoothly and okay okay okay, <em>maybe<em> it didn't cause he didn't actually retain much memory of the wedding, nor the reception because all he could think of was just Lily and green eyes and Lily and fire and _I do_ and getting bloody _drunk_ on happiness (he thinks this will be his new memory and knows that his Patronus will be stronger than ever).

He remembers it was like a dream, like he was floating on cloud nine, like something went how he'd planned (not that he _wasn't_ happy when things _hadn't _gone as planned in the past cause _come on;_ Lily was the best thing that ever happened to him).

They collapse in bed late well after midnight, joking and laughing and kissing and _Merlin_, everything's _perfect_. James and Lily are content, they are passionate and they are together (which is a lot more than they could ever _dream_ of asking for).

* * *

><p>Mere weeks after the wedding, the young couple decides to move into Godric's Hollow (you can take a Gryffindor out of the House, but you can't take the House out of a Gryffindor; lions' pride and all that), to a lovely, cosy cottage that's large enough to feel official but small enough to radiate warmth and the sense of <em>home<em>.

The Marauders are regular visitors to the Potter residence, so much that James is actually shocked when Padfoot _isn't _around in the morning after he's had a bout of fierce lovemaking with Lily, with plenty of quips and wisecracks about Prongs and his Lilyflower already on the tip of the filthy dog's tongue; or when Wormy _doesn't _magically appear on their couch every few days, snoring his little heart out; and even when Moony _isn't _there for dinner, scarfing down his wife's really really _really_ good food (and her even-better cakes) and practically eating them out of house and home.

The couple doesn't ever tell the mooching (lovable) idiots, but they don't really mind, it just makes the small cottage seem all the warmer. They have a feeling that the Marauders already know that though; they're family after all.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Thank you thank you thank you for reading and giving me your reviews! Constructive criticism welcome as ever and I hope to hear from all of you lovely people! :)_

_Last one'll be out soon, I should think! x_


End file.
